The First Titan
by KatDingo
Summary: She's loved, he's not. She's a ordinary human, he's not. He's pushed her away so many times, yet she still comes crawling back to him. She loves him, if only he could see that. And now, they're in war with each other. Will they love each other again? Or kill each other in battle?
1. Prologue

**The First Titan**

**Prologue**

_Step 1: Never leave your shirt off_

A gasp escaped from his mouth, he reaches the table above him with his cold hand. He lifts himself up, struggling to stand up on the slippery icy ground. He continues to pant heavily, he gets his balance with his feet. He rests both his hands on the table, supporting his weight. He breathing settles, despite the coldness surrounding him. A relieved sigh was heard from him, until he looks down on his hands, more frost starts to cover the table. He yelps before sliding backwards and lands onto his frosty bed. He shivers at the coldness from the flaky frost. He looks up at the ceiling with his onyx eyes. His tanned skin covered in frost, melting from his body heat. He relaxes into the coldness, soon finally finding some sleep.

"Marcus?" His eyes flew open when he hears a girl from his door. He sits up.

"Courtney? What do you want?"

"Marcus, I think there's something under my bed. Can I sleep with you?" His eyes went wide. His eyes examines the room, full of frost and ice.

"Courtney, I can't let you sleep with me for tonight. Go to mum and dad." He hears a disappointed sigh from behind the icy door.

"You always say that. But can you walk me there?" He groans.

"You're 10, you can go by yourself. Please, let me sleep." From behind the door, a tanned girl with flowing chocolate hair was leaning against the door, pressing her ear against it. She looks down disappointed.

"Okay, goodnight." She grabs her teddy bear and proceeds to her parents room. She walks slowly inside the dark, hollow hallway. She squeezes her teddy tighter making it emit a squeaking sound. The door opens behind her surprising her. She whips her head back to see Marcus coming out. He nods at her.

"Let's go to mum and dad." She smiles at him. He walks up to her and they both proceed towards their parent's bedroom. Courtney looks up at Marcus, his face looked drowsy, probably form not sleeping at night. His eyes look red and blood-shot. His even darker brown hair was messed up and strangely, it was shiny, like a snowflake. She looks at his pyjamas, he wasn't wearing a shirt, he was wearing boxers. But it was the strange tattoo on his chest near his right shoulder that got her confused. The tattoo was a heart with a sword or dagger going straight down through the middle. Does mum and dad know about the tattoo? Probably not, because before he goes to bed, he wears a t-shirt. And when they go to the beach, his swimmers are usually a shirt and shorts. Of course they're black. "We're here." Courtney was snapped out of her thoughts. She looks up at Marcus.

"Do you want to come with me?" Marcus shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine. You go in there." Courtney nods. Marcus was about to walk away before he hears Courtney whispering his name quietly. He looks back. Courtney was still facing the door quite terrified. He rolls his eyes. "It's simple Courtney, all you have to do is knock." She looks up at him with her wide onyx eyes. He sighs, he doesn't know why but it's always her puppy eyes that get's him to do stuff for her. He usually just ignores her, but since she's three years younger than him, her adorableness always wins. Which sucks for him. He hesitates before knocking on the door loudly. A few seconds later, a man opened the door.

"Children, what's happening?" Marcus nods towards his younger sister.

"She can't sleep because she heard something from under her bed. Probably a rat, and she can't sleep in my room so she wants to sleep with you guys." His father nods. He turns towards his daughter.

"Come inside, your mother is already asleep." Courtney walks inside with her teddy close to her chest. Marcus was about to walk away until he felt a tight grip on his wrist. He cringes before looking back at his father. His father pulls him closely and roughly. They're faces inches apart. His father whisper to him harshly.

"Get it under control. Otherwise, she'll get suspicious. And put on a shirt!" His father releases his grip and slams the door on Marcus's face. He stares eyes wide at the door. He looks downs on his hand, shivering from the harsh touch. He slowly starts to walk back towards his bedroom, he glances back at the door. No sign of activity. He sighs, he turns in front of him, he proceeds to his icy bedroom.

* * *

_Step 2: Never leave the house without your parents_

Courtney holds her teddy bear close to herself. By herself, in the living room, there's pretty much nothing that she can do. She could always go outside, she can play in the pure white snow with all her friends, but her parents forced inside. She sighs when she looks out her window. A blonde girl her age was waiting outside for her. She had been there since this morning, she just wanted to play with her best friend. Courtney smiles, she gets up from the dusty floor. She walks towards the window. The girl was there, smiling and relieved that she got to see Courtney. She waves at her heartily and Courtney could help but wave back. The girl waves her hand for her to come out and play. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. Courtney's smile faded and she shook her head. The girl outside looked really sad, Courtney had to close the curtains. Courtney squeezes her teddy tightly, making it emit another squeaking sound.

Courtney glances back at the closed curtain, she wonders if she's still there. Courtney peaked through the tiny gap between the curtains, to find the girl still standing there. Courtney couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. She wants to go play, but her parents rule is to stay inside unless you are supervised. That thought came to her, yes, her parents aren't home because they have work. However, there is also someone else who didn't leave the house or his room.

Marcus.

She giggles to herself before running up the stairs. She immediately stops in front of Marcus's door. She knocks three times. "Marcus? Are you in there?" The door opens revealing Marcus who looked like he just came out of bed. She smiles up at him. He raises an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Bridgette is outside and she wants to play with me. I can't go outside by myself, so, will you come out with me?" He sighs.

"Courtney, I just woke up, I couldn't sleep last night. And right now, I need some rest. You can tell her you will play with her in a day or two." By hearing this, she looks very disappointed.

"You know, you're always in your room and you barely play with me. I want to play outside and it's been forever since I played with Bridgette. Can you please come out? Please?" Courtney uses her puppy eyes at Marcus. He groans.

"Fine, get your coat and boots, we're going outside." Courtney squeals before hugging Marcus tightly. She drops her teddy before rushing immediately to her room. Marcus just looks at her confused. He walks back inside his room and walks towards his closet. He takes out his coat and boots. He puts them on. When he walks back out, his eyes went wide when Courtney was already ready before him. Courtney grabs his hand and drags him outside where Bridgette awaits.

* * *

_Step 3: Always wear the gloves_

It was the day of her play. She was Juliet and a boy was Romeo. She doesn't know how he got the role because he was such a troublemaker. Always disobeying the teachers, getting lot's of detentions for fun. And what's worse? He bugs her every single day since the beginning of the year. However, she has to admit that he is handsome. Black hair, teal eyes, that smirk of his, it's a bit unbearable. And since she turned 11 last month, it's okay for her to kiss someone. At least that's what she thinks. She has to kiss the troublemaker, it's part of the play. "Hi princess." She groans before looking behind. There he was, with that stupid smirk on his face. She turns back around, she peaks through the curtain. Her whole family was there, especially Marcus. "Looking for someone?" She feels a hand wrapped around her waist. "I know I'm here, if you're looking for me." She huffs in disgust before pulling out of his grip. He just looks at her amused. While she looks at him surprised.

"How dare you? You don't touch a girl like that unless she gives you permission." He rolls his eyes.

"I don't need permission, besides, as for this night," He walks over to her, brushes a strand of hair away from her delicate and smooth face and places it behind her ear. "you're my Juliet and I'm your Romeo. Might as well make the fun of it. I'll be waiting for my kiss princess." He walks away leaving Courtney stunned. She shakes her head, relieving herself from his amazing touch.

"Courtney, the play's starting." She looks up to see Bridgette as the nurse. Courtney nods at her. They both watch the opening from backstage.

Marcus seemed to be enjoying the play himself. When he watch Courtney skill fully act as Juliet in the balcony scene, he was amazed. He never knew Courtney was such a great actress. But when he saw 'Romeo' on the stage, that's when he seemed to look eager. Although, there was something about the boy that does not seem right. Unfortunately, while they were talking, he had to go to the toilet. He excuses himself from his parents. He stumbles through the audience before walking quickly towards the bathrooms backstage. He closes the door behind him before doing his business in the urinal in front of him. He flushes it before going to wash his hands. He turns the taps only for frost to cover it. He gasps.

It's acting up again.

He backs up before accidentally touching his hands on the wall in front of him. More ice starts to produce as it begins to spread all over the stage outside.

Courtney herself was on the stage to focused on the play. "Hey princess?" She him whisper to her. She looks down to see him looking up at her with his gorgeous teal eyes. Her on the balcony and him on the fake tree branch definitely helps make the mood.

"What?" She whispers back to him. He smirks up at her.

"I promise princess, this will be the best kiss you've ever received." She blushes a bit pink before shake the blood from her cheeks.

"Just make it quick okay? It's not like you've kissed anyone else before." He shrugs.

"Yeah, you're right, I never did. But I'm gonna make my first kiss, nice and slow." Courtney cringes before puckering her lips for the scene. He also puckered his lips a bit leaning up onto her. This was it, her first kiss will be with her current 'Romeo'. She could feel his breath on her soft face. She feels his hand on her cheek. When the tiny gap was about to be closed, they all heard scream from backstage. They both pull away to see Bridgette running towards their drama teacher.

"MISS, THERE'S ICE EVERYWHERE!" The teacher stood up and also Courtney's parents stood up. They all run towards backstage. Courtney looks at 'Romeo'.

"What's going on?" He shrugs.

"I don't know." They all heard murmuring from the crowd before curtains close. They heard their principal dismiss the crowd due to an 'interruption and technical difficulties'. He looks at the crowd to see his parents leaving. He looks back at Courtney. "I have to go princess." She nods before hearing a chuckle from him. "Parting is such sweet sorrow." He jumps down from the fake branch leaving Courtney stunned.

"Courtney!" She hears her mother calling out to her. Courtney jumps down from her fake balcony. She runs backstage where she sees to large doors which lead to the car park wide open. The teacher looks at the parents.

"It must've been a blizzard and froze everything in here. I'm sorry to worry you, but I don't see your son anywhere."

"Marcus is gone?" They all looks towards Courtney. "Where is he?" Her father sighs.

"He probably went home, I'll speak to him about that." She nods. Her father lends his hand out to his daughter. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

_Step 4: Never break these rules_

Marcus was in his room pacing back and forth. His hands tightly closed together, his eyes wide and blood-shot. He continues to walk back forth, leaving multiple of blood-drops falling onto the ground. The mirror in his room watches him, and showing us the multiple of bloody open wounds on his back. He collapsed onto the ground, a few tears drops releases themselves and join the bloody drops on the ground. He huddles himself while the wooden ground gets covered in ice, matching his current state.

* * *

**Hi guys, I never actually thought that I would be able to make a Total Drama fanfic. Also, this is a Duncney fanfic, and it's my first so please, go easy on me. Hope you guys like it. And yes, this fanfic was inspired by Frozen, sort of.**

**Disclaimer: Courtney, Bridgette and 'Romeo' does not belong to me.**


	2. Chapter 1: Depression

**The First Titan**

**Chapter 1**

A breath was heard in her bedroom. With her sleeping peacefully on her bed, her breathing slow and steady, her arms rested beside her head. A peaceful state in which an angel would sleep. Until her alarm went off. She groans, her hand slamming the alarm clock off. She rubs her eyes before opening them, seeming un-welcomed with the brightness from her window. She sits up, letting her arms stretch out in the open air. A sigh was heard from her, her feet placed onto the cold, oiled, wooden floor. She lets her feet support her body and places her blankets into place. She walks over to her closet, where there was her school uniform. She decides with the usual. White blouse, Navy skirt and navy tie. Along with some leather shoes and white knee high socks. Seems decent enough. But she can't put them on without showering first, which was why she was walking towards the bathroom. She turns the shower on to the right temperature, before she strips herself and walks in.

After a while, she walks back out, feeling refreshed and clean for a new day. So, now she starts to put on her clothes. She's ready for another day at school, well almost. She still hasn't eaten yet, which reminds her. A scent was coming from downstairs, into the kitchen. She sighs, smelling the delicious scent. She of course follows the scent through the hallway, in which she used to be afraid of. In which she stops, in front of his door. She stares at it, so empty. Should she knock on it? She shakes her head. Don't even bother. So, she walks on.

She enters the kitchen with a smile on her face. Her mother was cooking bacon and eggs, Courtney's plate already set for her. "Morning mother." She looks back at her daughter and smiles at her.

"Good Morning sweetheart, today is your last day at school, isn't it?" Courtney nods. She is happy that it's the last day, but she also has CIT training this summer. All her friends were going, so why can't she? Besides, it would be nice to get out of the house for once. Since she's always inside, alone. But she can't blame her parents. They were overprotective over her, but strangely, they are even more overprotective over Marcus. She's allowed to go somewhere with her friends, as long as she returns home at the right time, which she always does. Marcus, can't go outside at all. The only times he goes outside is when he takes out the rubbish or to supervise her when she used to play with her friends, which unfortunately doesn't happen anymore. So, Marcus is the loner, not her. This always got her thinking, why are they so protective over Marcus? He's 19 years old now and old enough to go to college or University. He's becoming a man and needs to handle himself. Isn't it usually the girls that get the most protectiveness? So, Marcus must matter that much to them, and she matters the least. She wonders why...

"Courtney? Honey? Are you okay?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by a male voice this time. She looks up to see her father looking at her with concern.

"Yes father, I'm fine." Although, after her thoughts, she seems to be not so fine now. Her father still looks at her with concern.

"Is this about Marcus?" How could he? Did he read her mind?

"S-Sort of, I was wondering father. Why is it Marcus that gets most of the 'protectiveness'. Isn't it supposed to be me that gets that?" Her father seemed off-guard by that question. Of course it was a question that they would be expecting to hear, but why so late? And now she notices? They were hoping that they would notice like, never. He grunts.

"There is a reason Courtney. You are in stable condition, Marcus is not. You are a good child, Marcus is not. So Marcus needs every care that we could give him." This just confuses her.

"What do you mean 'I'm in stable condition'?" He sighs deeply.

"Marcus is battling Depression." This definitely is news to her. She never knew that Marcus would suffer form Depression, let alone he has a fear of germs because of the gloves he always wears. What is going on with him that makes him so strange? Why does she feel like she's not being told the truth. She stood up form her table, despite her food not being finished.

"I'm going to school now. See you later." She leaves the kitchen, then later, the slam of the front door could be heard. Her father sighs deeply, however, the mother looks at him surprised.

"He's suffering Depression? Is he really?" He nods.

"I noticed it last month, he wouldn't eat his food, his powers got out of hand even more. I took him to the doctor, and he told me he had Depression. And this what shocked me, he had it since Courtney's Shakespeare play."

"Don't you worry for him?" He looks up at her, his eyes full of worry.

"I worry for both of them. We can't let her discover who he really is. _What_ he really is. And Marcus? He's current state will not help him get his powers under control. I worry very much."

* * *

The school bell rings, indicating the end of class, leading to lunch. Courtney sits outside by herself, she still could not get over what she just recently discovered. He only brother, having depression. No wonder. "Princess!" Oh man... She groans when a certain boy sits next to her.

"Can you please go away? I don't feel like getting annoyed today."

"Well, today's the last day, and I wanna spend some time with my Princess." She huffs annoyed.

"I'm no Princess of yours, just please, leave me alone." Do you think he would listen? Of course he doesn't! He just wraps an arm around her waist pulling her close to him. She gasps at his harsh yet soft touch. And when she faces him, there were those blue eyes she has come to love. Wait, love? She shakes her head. Why would she think that? He is no more than a delinquent. Although, those piercing blue eyes and ragged black hair doesn't really help. Also, he seems to have gain some piercings from back at the Shakespeare play. Yes, he still annoys her at times, the rest of the time, he's to busy flirting with other girls. That of which sort of stings her heart. Which is why she would never fall for a hot bad-boy like him. Wait what? She pushes him away, keeping her face away from him. Her face red, and full of disappointment with herself. She can't fall for him. He'll break her heart, just like he did to his previous girlfriends. But, yet, he wants her.

Why?

* * *

**By the way, Total Drama never happened. Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 2: Be careful what you hope for

**The First Titan**

**Chapter 2**

She had managed to 'escape' from him. However, he would still follow her, even though the many times she has told him not to. But, she also can't help but feel a little bit...flattered at the thought of him following her and only her. That of which is pretty rare, yet very _romantic _to find in bad-boys. But enough of that, she still continues to walk at a quick pace through the halls and yet, she knows that he is still following her. And before she walks pass them, she sees some girls squeal a tiny bit when they see the infamous bad-boy himself. Even one of them, for some reason, faints at the sight of him. He doesn't do anything and he's still _irresistible_, but not for Courtney. Which is probably why he's always targeting her.

Her senses suddenly could feel something not right behind her. As if, there was no life-form chasing after her. She looks back and...

She knew it was to good to be true..

He stopped when a girl approached him with a see-through top. You could see her bra, and as you can see, the bad-boy was enjoying the sight.

Courtney's eye twitches and her clenches her hands into a fist. She growls underneath her breath before walking away from the scene.

How could she not see that he's _definitely _not the one? Okay ye, she did find him _very_ attractive ever since he Shakespeare play which didn't go quite as planned. And to be honest, she actually wanted him to kiss her.

"Hey Courtney!" Courtney sighs in relief before looking back. There she was, her long time best friend, Bridgette.

"Bridgette, so nice to see you again." She chuckles a bit.

"We only talked during class, come on. I heard that they are hosting a school assembly after lunch. You and me, front seats?" Courtney smirks.

"Definitely." The blonde surfer hugs her lightly before walking away. The Latina brunette sighs to herself, relieved that her friend saved her from her thoughts. But of course why would she think of him in such a way. He doesn't have much impact on her life, especially if he's out there flirting with other girls. Not that she could blame him, he loved his reputation more than he loves others. However, whenever he flirts with her and her only in one day, her heart skips a beat and she feels trapped under his wing. Which is probably why he wanted her to kiss him so badly. But then again, he's so many others. Like they say, there's other fish in the sea. When the microphone went off, it got her away from her thoughts.

_Attention please, Courtney Garcia, in Year 11? Please come to the office. Courtney Garcia in Year 11, please come to the office._

What now?

* * *

_1 hour ago..._

Inside his the living room, was Marcus, sitting right near the fire. His face concentrated on the T.V in front of him.

"Hello, this is channel 123 news _(A/N: Yes, this is a made up channel) _, it seems the weather's forecast would be a lot of rain and a bit foggy, I would advise you to stay indoors and to not go driving to avoid any crashes." He changes the channel after hearing the weather for the day. It wouldn't seem that he would care less. Of course, nothing interests him anymore. He knows that his Depression will not go away anytime soon. It is the main reason for the failure of controlling his powers, the limit was pushed at the Shakespeare play. Thankfully, Courtney still remained unsuspicious of what he really is. However, after the rest of his family came home, he and his father a good _talk_. Although, that was no talk and it still haunts the both of them today...

_Flashback_

_Marcus was shivering while sitting in front of the fireplace. His breathing was still uncontrollable while his eyes were very wide and very red. His hands were still tanned and gorgeous, the way he was shaking them made them look deadly to touch. He brings his knees up to his chest, holding them close. After what happened at the play, he knows he's going to cope it, big time. He hears the door open and close. Courtney came into the living room. She sighs relief._

_"Marcus! You're alright!" She runs over to hug him, but when she went to close, out of a reflex, he slaps her using his backhand. She collapsed onto the ground, knock out. Marcus gasps fearfully when she sees her body fall onto the ground._

_"COURTNEY!" He reaches over to her. He shakes her, she never woke up. He whimpers at the sudden action he did. He grabs her and holds her close. Just to make things worse, his father appeared._

_"MARCUS! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Marcus backs away from Courtney._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to slap her. It was an accident." His father rushes over to Courtney. _

_"You're very lucky it wasn't her temple. You could've KILLED her! Go to your room, NOW!" Marcus stands up and rushes to his room. Locking the door behind him, he wails as tears escapes form his eyes. He walks over to his bed and sits up on it. He is definitely going to get it. The door gets unlocked and in came his father with what looked to be a whip in his hand. "I'm sorry to do this my boy. But you leave me no choice."_

_Flashback Ended_

He gasps after the memory. Afterwards, the relationship between him and his father grew apart. Even though, his father has tried everything to fix what has been done, Marcus could still never forgive him. Courtney never could remember what has happened to her, all she remembered was not being able to kiss the boy in the play. That of which gave everyone relief. "Marcus." He looks back to see his father and mother getting ready to go to work. "We'll be home by 9:00 p.m. There is leftover pasta in the fridge and don't forget to pick up Courtney." Marcus turns back around, avoiding to look at him. His father sighs. "I know what happened years ago was a huge mistake. But everything I do for you, I do it because I love you."

"Then you never will receive my love in return." His mother gasps at his sentence, however, his father just nods.

"I understand my boy. Just understand, you are my eldest and only son and I love you as much as I love Courtney." Marcus just looks at him coldly.

"Hope you die out there." His father sighs. He grabs his wife's arm before opening the door. He looks back at him.

"I love you Marcus." Marcus continues to avoid his gaze.

"That's what you said before you whipped me." His mother looks at him worried while his father didn't look surprised. They both walk out closing the door behind them. That's when a tear left Marcus's eye and it lands on his tattoo on his chest. His father was brave enough to say that he loves him, yet he can't say it back.

* * *

_Right now..._

Courtney was waiting in the waiting room in the front office. They told her that the principal would like to speak with her for some reason. Her eyes wandered around the room, so quiet and calm at the moment. For some reason, she wished Bridgette was here for some reason. Probably because she loved the times where she would play in the snow with her. Courtney smile sweetly at the thought, and what was better? Marcus was there with them, it was probably the last time she had seen him smile and actually have fun. She remembers that day, when Marcus took her out to play with Bridgette for the first time in forever. They were having snowball fights, Marcus created a snowman and played a funny show for the both of them. Those were the memories that every kid would love to have. She sighs blissfully at the memory. "Thinking about me Princess?" Courtney's eyes shot open. Sitting next to her was the bad-boy himself. She groans.

"Go away, can't you see I'm waiting for the principal to call me in." He shrugs.

"Well I can't because I heard that both my mum and dad are here." She rolls her eyes.

"And what are they here for? To bring you your lunch?" He shook his head.

"No, they're here for business. Although, I am curious as to why your here Princess?"

"It's none of your business." The door opens revealing the principal and a police officer.

"Courtney Garcia?" She nods. The police officers took the delinquent away for the privacy Courtney needs.

"Is there something I did Sir?" He shook his head.

"No, but this young gentleman and police officer would like to see you for urgent and shocking news." From the office came in Marcus with another police officer. Her eyes went wide.

"Marcus? What are you doing here? Where's mum and dad?" Marcus looks at her with fright clear in his eyes. Courtney however was confused, this is definitely not the Marcus she knew. Probably because she barely sees him anymore, the only times she sees him is when he picks her up from school. But of course, school is not over yet. So, why else would he be here? "Marcus! Answer me." Marcus shook his head.

"I can't. The last thing I said to him was full of hatred. I told him 'I hope he dies out there'" Courtney looks at him worried.

"Marcus, I don't understand. What is happening?" The police officer looks at her.

"Both your parents were killed in a car crash."

* * *

**Not really surprising, huh? Oh well. Hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 3: Voices In Our Heads

**The First Titan**

**Chapter 3**

_Keep your head up, be strong..._

_..._

_Don't let it get to you..._

_..._

_Don't ever show your weakness..._

_..._

Those sounds, in her head, it kept repeating all over again.

...

_Courtney, you are our only hope..._

_..._

Who is that?

...

_Don't ever let them take you down..._

_..._

What happened?

...

_They cannot win, they just can't..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_You're our hero now..._

She gasps as her eyes went wide open. She blinks, seeing a white light wander over her. "Courtney? You okay?" The voice beside her...She turns and there was her 'Romeo'. "You had a nasty fall, what happened?"

"What happened?"

"You fainted, after what my mother told you. A recent car accident which involved your parents." She wished she could open her eyes very wide, stand up and run towards her alive parents. Yet she can't, because she seemed exhausted and her spine burns badly. She looks into his teal eyes, her looking weak while he kneeled above her, looking like the hero he always seemed to be.

"Are they alive?" A unfortunate as it is, he had to disagree.

"No, they were killed." That was it, those were the words that made her black-out. Almost as if she could faint again, if she could because she was already on the floor. Her eyes were very sore that she couldn't blink, but that didn't stop a tear from escaping her eye.

He saw this...

Of course his parents had handled many situations like this, but this one was the one he most hated. Seeing the hottest girl he thinks in school would cry over the death of her parents. Who wouldn't? He has to make her feel better. So he wraps his arms around her fragile frame and held her close to his toned, warm body.

She didn't care, she cried on his shoulder, letting her feelings go as he rubs her back soothingly. She held on to him tightly, not wanting to let go. Her tears continued to come.

She didn't how long they stayed like that for. Probably an hour and a half to get her to finally come down. But...it felt like a year, a year that she mourned the death of her carers. To him it didn't feel that long, in fact, he loved the position he was in with her.

She was sitting on his lap with his knees resting on the ground. Her face buried into his shoulder. He of course loved it, but unfortunately, it had to come to an end. She pulled away from his shoulder, her puffy red eyes look up at his perfect...teal...eyes.

So perfect...

So teal...

A colour every girl would dream of. He's gorgeous, she knows it, he knows it, _everyone_ knows it. Just like how every girl at school would compliment on how gorgeous Marcus was when he was still in school.

...

...

...

Marcus! Where was he? She just realised that Marcus was with the police woman before she fainted. "Where's my older brother?"

_Older_ Brother!? After he heard that word, he dropped her. "Y-You have a _older _brother?" She looks up at him shocked. How dare he? He just dropped her as if she was garbage.

"Why'd you do that for? And yes, I have a brother? Where is he?"

He couldn't believe it! All this time, he had been flirting with a preppy chick who had a brother that can easily beat him up when he's caught flirting with her. He's eye twitches.

He's in deep shit now...

"H-H-How _old_ is he?" She rolls her eyes.

"He's 19, he's only three years older than me."

Yep, he's _definitely_ in deep shit...

He looks down at her nervously. "Yeah, I didn't see your brother anywhere." And thank goodness he didn't. She didn't seem to notice and nods.

"Thanks for being useful, I'm going to find my brother." She walks away leaving him standing there surprised.

He was flirting with a girl who had a 19 year old brother...

He's in _deep _shit...

* * *

Marcus was with the police woman outside of the school office. They left her there with a boy who knew medical procedures to make sure she was alright. But the boy never looked to be a genius. He looked like a criminal with black hair, piercings and uniform that are baggy and over used. Marcus was also surprised that some girls swoon at the sight of him. And, he wasn't really that surprised that his sister swooned over him too. That of which reminds him of himself when he used to be in high school. Before that boy, Marcus was considered the most gorgeous boy in high school, until he graduated.

Marcus was never a bad boy...

He was just dark, brooding and very secretive. Which was why a lot of girls swoon at him whenever he walks past him. However, he would never wink at them or interact with them. In fact, he never looked for relationships, because he was only focused on one thing only.

Curing his Depression...

_'Father...I'm so sorry.'_ He couldn't help but think to himself. His father is what caused him his depression.

And yet...he tells him he loves him...

...

...

...

What is love? Marcus was always focused on that question all his life.

Love...

Love...

_'He whipped me, why would he love me if he whipped me?!' _That question repeated in his head over and over and, you get the point.

His thoughts got so carried away, he could feel some frost on his hands. His eyes went wide, he looks down at his hands. They were covered in frost.

"Marcus!" He shakes the frost away. He looks back and Courtney was okay after her faint. He smiles in relief at her.

"You're alright." He hugs her catching her off guard. He never liked to hug anyone, not even if it's the hottest girl in the school. But she hugs him back anyway.

"Of course I'm okay, it's you I'm worried about." He froze...

What did she mean...Did he?

He pulled away from her, he looks down at her confused but more on the worried side. "What do you mean?"

"Your battling depression, yes, I'm distraught at what happened to mum and dad but it's you I'm more worried about. Are _you_ okay?"

...

...

...

Is it time to tell her? He looks at her straight in the eye. He could see that she still had that innocence on her, just like...

Before he back-slapped her that night. He shakes his head, shuddering the thought away.

"I am as distraught as you are, but I don't think It's going to affect my condition. Besides, the doctor told me to eat chocolate. It reduces the depression, apparently." She giggles at his comment.

"I think I'm gonna need some chocolate as well..." He smile faded when she remembers of how her mother would make them homemade chocolate. She shakes her head out of the thought. "Yeah, definitely." He nods.

"We need to go to the police station right now. They want us both there." She scrunches her eyebrows, she already knows that her parents are dead, what more could they want her to know. The way their parents died, if the accident was deliberate, or because of the bad foggy weather? What ever it is, it must obviously be important.

"What is it?"

"There gonna see if there are any other relatives we could live with from now on."

Other relatives?

"Hold on Marcus, aren't you old enough to look after me and get a job?" Marcus shook his head.

"I have a very bad record and I am not suited to look after the both of us on my own. However, Abuela and Abuelo in England both have good records we can go live with them?"

...

...

...

...

...

England?

* * *

**Translation:**

**Abuela means grandmother in Spanish.**

**Abuelo means grandfather in Spanish.**

**They might be moving to England, should they or should they not?**

**Hope you like it!**


	5. Questions?

**The First Titan**

**Chapter 4**

Being in the police station was the last place she wanted to be in. And yet here she was inside the waiting room of her local police station. Her palms were sweaty. She didn't want to be here, not under any reason. But this was serious on her note, her parents have been killed for god's sakes! Marcus was not suitable enough to look after the both of them on his own. So that only leaves one other option...

England...

If she leaves, she'll never see Bridgette ever again. She never see any of her friends ever again.

She'll never see _him_ again...

She didn't know either to be thankful that he's never gonna bother her again or regretful...because she never got to have her first kiss with him.

If only there was a time machine where she can just go back to when she was in the Shakespeare play and finish that romantic scene all over again. But she can't...and she had all the time in the world to finish that scene, yet it never happened. She had to finish it, sooner or later. She had been desperate for him to kiss her. There were some close calls, but it's mostly just moments of silence between the both of them. Just like those two moments earlier today. But why did she let them end so soon? Of course, she wasn't the one to admit her feelings to him. Not that she had any feelings towards him. She just developed those specific hormones in which she craves a kiss from the hottest bad-boy ever, in her perspective anyway..._  
_

She glances to her left, Marcus was just as nervous as she was. She frowns a bit. She didn't know if he was alright. Knowing that he's under a concerning condition. Depression. She will have to put him into rehab soon enough. Which is weird, maybe when she goes to England, she'll have to force him to stay home. And hide anything that would make him commit suicide.

"Marcus and Courtney Garcia?" She looks up at the police officer in front of her. "Can the two of you please follow me to my office?" She was really reluctant about following her. But Marcus forced her to stand up and follow the officer. When the both reach the office, Courtney was very glad to sit down and let Marcus do the talking. "Okay, both of you get settled. I need to ask you a few questions before we pick a relative who are able to look after the both of you." Marcus sits down on a chair next to Courtney's chair. "Alright, how old are the both of you?" Courtney looks at Marcus, begging him to speak for her. Which he did.

"I'm 19, my sister is 16."

"Do any of you have upcoming birthdays?" He shook his head.

"No sir." The officer looks down at the files.

"Alright, does any of you have any criminal record?" That's what worried Marcus, he looks down in deep thought.

"Courtney doesn't have any criminal records." The officer looks at him.

"Do you?"

"I've had some trouble with the police in the past before. But it wasn't serious." The officer nods.

"I see...are there any suggestions you could give us on who we should trust to take care of you."

"Yes, there are. I have only one suggestion. My grandparents in England, they can only speak a little bit of English because their first language is Spanish." The officer nods.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave the office in a bit. Both of you not do anything hasty while I'm gone, okay?" They both nods. "Good." The officer leaves the room. As soon as the door slams closed, Courtney looks at Marcus.

"You never told me you had a criminal record." He sighs.

"Like I said before, it's nothing serious. I just had a bit of trouble with the police."

"Why?" He shoots her a death glare.

"Drop it, alright?" She remains silent. His glare greatly reflects his image. That's what frightened her the most, his image. She doesn't know him anymore, she's definitely not being told the truth. But to stay safe, she drops it, for now.

"Do you know Spanish, because I know I don't." Marcus seemed to be relaxed by the question.

"Yes, I know Spanish. But I can't speak it fluently like mom and dad. During my time at home, mom taught me Spanish." Courtney cocks her head to the side.

"How come I wasn't taught Spanish?"

"Because you did a lot better than me in high school. Mom and Dad thought that if they taught you Spanish, it would be harder for your education. Look at your marks, you're gonna go all the way to uni." She nods understandingly.

"I see...how come your not in college right now?"

"Trust me Courtney, I've wanted to go to college once I graduated from high school. But dad insisted that I'm completely done with my education. He said I needed to stay inside the house, until I'm completely ready to take on the world as an adult."

"He feels you're not ready?" Marcus looks down even more depressed than ever.

"We both knew that I wasn't ready, not with my condition making me weaker by the minute. I had tried so hard to get it under control, yet, it always takes over me." Courtney couldn't help but look at him filled with empathy.

"Marcus...I worry for you greatly. Your state is blinding you from the great things that you could do." Marcus glares at her.

"What great things? All I ever did in my life was hurt people, even you." She was taken back.

"Marcus, you never hurt me." His gaze on her softened.

"I'm sorry, I never did." She was about to speak, until the officer came back.

"I'm sorry about that kids. But, I have decided that, both of you should go to England to live with your grandparents. I shall send the both of you home, we'll give you guys about a week until we send you to the UK. Understood?" They both nod. "Good."

* * *

**Not much to say. Hope you like it.**

**KatDingo over and out.**


End file.
